Story 9/25
The night started off with the group waking up in Dragus. They took the night to rest up and resupply. Aeowyn and Monashe were given armor pieces by the armorsmith in Dragus, Beorn picked up some interesting equipment sets to help with... Beorn things. Klon purchased a few rituals that will help out in the wilds. Klon received a ravbit (raven/rabbit hybrid that delivers messages between cities) from Thorrak. Thorrack indicated they were getting disturbing reports and finding troubling activity going on. He said he was up north with others in the Raven Queen's Order, and that he would meet up with Klon soon. The Dragonborn in Dragus were mostly talking about the events of the previous few weeks, and there was a general consensus that it was time to leave Dragus. They weren't sure where they would go, or if they would stay together, but Dragus was no longer right for them. As the group was milling around, a Dragonborn woman adorned in purple robes and eccentric knick-knacks emerged from a hut and motioned for them to enter. The entire group followed, and found themselves in a small hut with purple drapes hanging from the walls, and various artticles of random objects around the room, with a large circular ball in the middle. The woman introduced herself as Visimeon, the fortune teller from Neyford! Naturally, the group was trying to determine how she was human in Neyford and Dragonborn here. Visimeon didn't have a strong answer for them, but she mentioned several times that the group was disturbing something called "The Balance". She couldn't give many detials, but reiterated several times that the balance is only understood in hindsight, but if she told them what to do it could disrupt the balance even further. The group was highly sceptical of her, and were trying to get more information out of her but couldn't get much in her cryptic messages. Eventually, Visimeon asked the group to take an orb with them. The orb appeared glass, and had a purple swirling smoke inside. The group could tell there was an arcanic energy about the orb. Beorn took the orb, and left the hut while the group continued to talk to Visimeon (but didn't get much more info). Beorn put the orb in a box he had, and gave it to some Dragonborn heading to Neyford, with the instructions to give it to Ored. Visimeon said she needed to leave, and hurried the group out of the hut. The group decided to check out the hut again, and found a family eating inside. It seems that the room they were in was some sort of arcanic trick, and Visimeon was nowhere to be found. The group decided to leave Dragus and head towards Iym Nalore (Aeowyn's hometown) to the north-west. On the trail, they found random evidence of traps/barricades that were previously preventing travel to/from Dragus. Eventually, they found a man sitting alone in the road. The man had set a trap for them, but the group was able to overcome him and 4 cultists he summoned. On his body, they found a bounty note for their group, with contacts in Thalstead and Miradore. The group continued towards Iym Nalore, and as the trees were getting thicker and thicker, they noticed some strang activity with animals in the area. Monashe was able to commune with a deer, and learned that there was a lot of movement in the area recently. Eventually, they came upon an Elf who was hypnotically dancing on an altar and a human male kneeling at her feet near the altar. Around the altar were 4 small but thick trees. Beorn snuck into nearby trees and observed the situation, while the rest of the group cautiously approached. The Elf and the Human didn't seem to respond. Monashe worked with Geistsabel to have Geistsabel to approach slowly. As Geistsabel worked her way around, she noticed the 4 trees were very new. As she got even closer, she started to notice a shimmer around the altar. It was almost as if spacetime was being distorted. Eventually, she got very close, and to Beorn and the others she appeared to turn into a deer! As the group was trying to figure the situation out, Geistsabel started to drag the human away from the alter...... <--------------------- Previous Session [[Story 10/3|Next Session --------------------------->]]